


Audio Surveillance - Marked for Deletion

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, For Science!, M/M, Safewords, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a matter of fact, it <i>is</i> part of Anthea's job to spot-check the younger Holmes' audio surveillance for threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio Surveillance - Marked for Deletion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2016 Prompt #9: "Please stop petting the test subjects." Unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any errors.

"Too much, too much! John, it's too much, I can't –"

"Green, yellow, or red, Sherlock?"

*whimper*

"Green, yellow, or red?"

"Yellow … no, don't take them off, it would invalidate –"

"Shhhh, I know. I won't touch the clamps. They hurt a lot worse coming off than they do going on, anyway. I'm just going to touch _you_ , take your mind off it for a moment. That alright?"

"Yes. That … oh ... yes. Yes, I think … John. Oh. Green, green, John, please!"

"That's it. You're doing so well, love. You're perfect. Just perfect."

* * *

Anthea carefully transferred the file to her phone for later.


End file.
